Sunako's Cousin
by Vampire-Goth-Girl
Summary: Sukako's cousin Momo is coming over for a few month's after her boss sexually harasses her. But what if one of the boy's start to fall for her and she feels the same?
1. Chapter 1:Prologe

Prologue

Sunako couldn't wait for her cousin Momo to come visit her. Momo wasn't bothered by "creatures of light" and didn't run away from them but she didn't really like them. Momo was a lot like Sunako - strong, and gothic but she was only a cousin but she was only half Japanese. She was also more punk-gothic than just gothic.

Since she was afraid of getting killed by her mom she could never dye her hair the colors she wanted. It was okay though because her natural color which was a blondish-brown color was actually kind of cool looking. Momo also had bright green eyes and one was darker than the other because although both eyes had brown flecks, the darker one had more brown in it. According to Momo though a lot of guys seemed to really like her eyes but she didn't care because it didn't matter what people thought about her.

While Sunako was thinking about Momo she remembered what Momo had told her on the phone the night before.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hey Sunako can I stay at your place for awhile?" Momo asked._

"_Why? Is something wrong? You sound really upset." Sunako said with concern evident in her voice._

"_It's my old boss. Well recently my boss sexually harassed me and I really can't stay here because I think he's been stalking me. I keep getting the feeling that someone is following me and I keep hearing clicks like the sound of a camera. It's creepy. So can I stay there for awhile?"_

"_Sure. I haven't seen you in a long time. I need someone like me so that I'm not completely surrounded by the creatures of light. Also, I'm sorry that happened to you. When will you be here?"_

"_Um. I'll be there in two days but I'll call you if anything changes, ok?"_

"_Got it." Sunako said as she got to go put the phone back._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Sunako walked into the living room and found her four housemates watching T.V. "Hey, remember that my cousin, Momo is coming tomorrow and she's staying for awhile." she muttered not really caring if they heard her.

"Oi! If she's anything like you I don't want her here!" Kyohei yelled at her as he turned to look at her.

Sunako looked at him, her eyes flashing red. She went to the kitchen and cooked dinner, making sure to put extra carrots, but so that no one could really see the carrots on taste them. Kyohei was upset about the food but didn't say anything because the look that she had given him scared the crap out of him. He really didn't feel like taking a trip to the morgue. After dinner she went to her room to get ready for Momo. Yeah, she couldn't wait for her to get here.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own The Wallflower.

Chapter 1

Momo stood on the porch ringing the doorbell. She had been there for 5 minutes. _Jeez, does anyone really live here._ She stood there for another minute before some pretty boy or girl or something answered the door. He was short with short blond hair, one earring and big dough eyes. The girl-boy looked at her with a strange expression.

"Can I help you?" the kid asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Sunako. I'm her cousin, Momo."

"O-Ok. Hold on." he stuttered. He had been shocked when he opened the door because Momo was very, very pretty. She had blondish-brown had and beautiful green eyes and the figure of a model. Momo had been wearing clothes that Yuki thought were a little like Sunako's style only more extreme and more flashy. She had been wearing a crop top with bleach spots and ripped black skinny jeans with hot pink suspenders hanging down from her jeans. Yuki could tell from when she talked that she had a tongue piercing that was pink, and hot pink zebra snake bites and big chunky black combat boots.

Yuki slowly went to Sunako's room and knocked, "Momo is here Sunako!" he yelled through the door.

"Okay!" Sunako yelled and rushed out of her room almost knocking Yuki over. "Hey Momo!"

Sunako said happily has she rushed to the door.

Momo smiled. "Hey Sunako. I have two questions. One: How can you live in such a posh place? Two: The kid who answered the door _was_ a boy right?" Momo asked looking around at the area around her.

"Don't worry my room is very different. And yes that was Yuki. He's always mistaken for a girl but he's really nice. He's my favorite."

"Got it. Where are the others?"

Kyohei is probably either in my room watching movies or eating the leftovers that were in the fridge. I don't think Ranmaru ever came back home because he left after dinner and I didn't hear the door 'till you came, and Takenaga is most likely reading somewhere." Sunako said unsurely.

Just then the front door banged against the wall as a very happy red-head sauntered into the house. When he saw Momo he jumped but quickly recovered.

"Hello, my kitten. I'm Ranmaru. Pleased to meet you." Ranmaru said handing Momo a rose.

"I'm Momo. Now get away from me before that handsome face of yours gets hurts." she said sweetly with a smile.

Ranmaru stood shocked. The only women that had not fallen for his charm were Sunako and Noi. Sunako had been the only one to threaten him had been Sunako but she had never smiled and looked pleasant while doing it. Apparently he had waited to long to move because all of a sudden he stumbled and felt a sharp pain and put his finger on his lip. There was blood! She had hit him!

"Come on Sunako. Let's go." Momo mumbled as she pulled Sunako along with her into the living room. On the couch sat a raven haired boy reading a book.

The boy looked up at Momo and he blinked a few times. "Oh. You must be Momo. Hello I'm Takenaga. How do you do?"

"Hello Takenaga. I'm fine how are you?" Momo said surprised by how polite he was.

"Fine"

They smiled at each other then Momo and Sunako left to go into the kitchen. "Momo, Ranmaru is a playboy so you should stay away from him. Takenaga is the only one -besides Kyohei- who will actually go into my room and he's the only smart one. He's not so bad. His girlfriend Noi has become a good friend of mine. She's pretty cool too."

"Ok. Thanks for the info. But what about this Kyohei?" Momo asked.

"He's annoying and an idiot. He always barges into my room without knocking doing this like demanding food, "barrowing" my DVD's, and sometimes just sitting there and watching my movies. It's very annoying because then it becomes light in my room and I get a nosebleed." Sunako said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Um. Ok. So is that Kyohei." Momo asked pointing at the beautiful blond boy sitting at the table shoving his face full of food.

"Yes, that is the useless soul that is breathing air that more important people could use."

"Hi, Kyohei. I'm Momo, Sunako's cousin." Momo muttered in a bored voice. Kyohei looked at her his eyes wide and he nodded to her.

He swallowed his food. "Hi. So your Sunako's cousin. Yea I don't see the resemblance."

Momo shrugged. "Yea, well, whatever. Anyway I want to get to someplace darker. Can we go to your room Sunako?"

"Sure. Let's go" Sunako said as she led her cousin to her sanctuary.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**I do not own The Wallflower.

**Chapter 3**

"This is awesome. I love your room. Awww. Hiroshi! I missed you!" Momo rushed over to Hiroshi and hugged the mannequin.

"Thanks. Hey you want to watch a movie?" Sunako said as she walked over to her DVD collection.

"Sure but can we talk while watching the movie? 'Cuz I kind of wanted to talk about my boss, you know?"

"Sure. Come pick a movie."

"OK." Momo walked over to the collection and picked up _The Bride of Chucky_. "Let's watch this" she said holding it up.

Sunako nodded and popped the movie into the DVD player. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about exactly why I came to visit. And I just need someone to talk to about all of this. Well my boss called me into the storage closet-where we keep the stuff that we don't have room for pr that we aren't allowed to sell yet-of the store because he said he wanted to discuss my work hours. So naturally I agreed and came in. After I walked in my boss walked over to the door and locked it. I wasn't really paying attention when he did. After that he grabbed my…breast's. I just kinda…froze for a minute until you know my brain started working again and I kicked him across the room. I rushed to the door and tried to unlock it but he just grabbed my and twisted it back. That's why I'm all bandaged up, because he really jacked up my wrist. So I kicked him as hard as I could in the place a guy does not want to get kicked. Then I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Once I got the door unlocked. The only problem is that I keep having the feeling that someone is following me and every time I turn around I keep seeing something that I am extremely sure is a person move into the shadows. Also, right after I would turn around again I would hear a click. Like the sound of a picture being taken. Scares the hell outta me because if he sneaks up on me and like knocks me out I will be raped. I am sure of it." When Momo was done talking Sunako saw tears rolling down Momo face.

"It's okay. He won't find you here. It's really far away from your town." Sunako said reassuringly and gave her a one armed hug. "It's okay" she softly repeated.

"Thanks. I'm okay now. I'm just glad that you were nice enough to let me stay here for awhile. It's a good thing your on break. Anyway let's just watch the movie it's getting to a really good part."

"Okay"

* * *

On the other side of the closed door to Sunako's sanctuary stood four beautiful boy and a beautiful girl all shocked from what they had just heard.

"I can't believe that happened to her. It sort of sound like what Kyohei has had to go though except her boss is following her now." Yuki whispered.

"Yea it does" Kyohei muttered while Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Noi agreed.

They all looked at each other and felt bad about all making judgments about her when they first saw her. They all thought that she was just someone like Sunako, trying to hide her beauty from everyone by wearing dark clothes and having piercing all over her face, only she wasn't good at it as Sunako is.

"I just don't get why someone would want to kiss her though with those things sticking out of her face." Ranmaru said utterly shocked. "I mean yes she is gorgeous, but wouldn't it hurt to kiss her?"

"She never said anything about the guy trying to kiss her." Kyohei mentioned.

"I wonder where she worked or works and if she quit or not." Noi thought out loud.

"I'm sure she did quit. Who would want to stay at a job where their job boss is trying to take advantage of them, right Kyohei?" Takenaga informed his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I hate staying at jobs where my bosses sexually harass me."

"No that's because you always get fired since you beat your bosses up until they have to be sent to the hospital." Ranmaru said teasing Kyohei.

"Shudup!" he yelled then stormed away from the group as they laughed at his childish reaction.

**AN:** How did you like it? Sucked, awesome, needs work? Tell me. R_&_R.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own the Wallflower or the characters. I only own Momo. (I wish Kyohei was mine) Please excuse any error's I might have I'm half asleep right now. **

**Chapter 4**

The next morning four boys walked into the kitchen doorway only to find their housemate and her cousin cooking breakfast. The two cooking breakfast wasn't what shocked them it was what they were wearing and what they were cooking. Momo was wearing black denim booty-shorts and a bright orange shirt that looked to tight with her hair up in a messy ponytail. Sunako was wearing something very out of the ordinary.. She was wearing her dark black hair in a high cheerleading ponytail, a loose semi-fitting black shirt, and black shorts that went just above her knee.

"And…perfect!." Momo half-yelled.

"Be quiet will you! I really want to change before they see me like this.. They might think that I'm 'turning into a lady'" Sunako sneered.

"Well sucks to be them. The second were done with this then your changing back I know you. Also, when I leave I already know that your going to go back to regular. "

"What's for breakfast?" Kyohei said barging into the kitchen.

"Get out you idiot we aren't done yet! You'll know when we areokay?" Momo said picking up the skillet that had just been used to fry the bacon. Kyohei flinched visibly and almost feel over when she smirked and put it in the sink. "Sunako you go change and I'll finish up. Oh! Later remind me that I need to change my snakebites okay?" Sunako nodded as she dashed out of the room to go change into her normal sweats. "Go into the dinning room and wait. Everything will be done in a few minutes. It's bacon, pancakes and scrambled eggs."

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

After everyone had breakfast and Momo changed her snakebites to bright orange ones and a plain black tongue ring. Momo knew how to change them herself so that when she was away from her friend who worked at a tattoo and piercing shop she could change them on her own. Only because she changed them basically everyday so that it matched her outfit. Sunako and Momo were going out so after almost an hour looking through all of her bags she finally found a orange jacket with black skulls and other intricate designs. She grabbed her black high-tops changed her laces to her orange ones and they left together. What they didn't know was that as they were just goofing off going shopping and to the arcade a strange man was following with a camera taking pictures of Momo along the way.

**AN: Sorry it's so short. Please R&R. Give me ideas if you can I'm coming up blank here with at the same time **_**trying**_** to prepare myself for a new school year that I don't want. New dumb teachers, new dumb classmates, and new dumb homework assignments. What fun!(Note the sarcasm)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the chapter before. I know it sucks. I'll get better. Promise. AN I'm changing Mom's snake bites to just a silver lip ring and her tongue ring to just a black tongue ring. Sorry. I don't own anything. If only I did.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Let's go home. I think that you have had enough shopping for today." Momo told Sunako with a smile.

"Okay. Lets." **(Notice that Sunako feels more comfortable around Momo and like she doesn't have to hide, like Momo is okay with her no matter what happens and what she looks like. It's like with Momo that her past hasn't even happened before.)**

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

Later that night Kyohei heard a strange sound outside. He looked out the window to see a rustling in the bushes. Kyohei flew out of the mansion like a bat out of hell to see if it was a threat to his friends. BY the time he got out there all of the moving stopped and he saw a car speed past the gates of the Nakahara residence. Kyohei looked around in the bushes only to find nothing and leave himself thinking that if someone really was out here they might have left in the car that had whizzed right by.

He shrugged and went back inside. His fellow housemates (except Nakahara) all looked up at him as he walked through the door. "What was all that noise?" Takenaga asked.

"I thought someone was outside. I heard the leaves on the bushed moving so I went outside to see what it was but nothing was there." Kyohei said shrugging his shoulders.

Momo looked over at Kyohei. Her and Sunako were to the kitchen to get a snack. "What? Did you just say someone was going through the bushes! Did you see any cars go by? If you did what did it look like?"

"Yea I saw a car. But I didn't get a good look at it. It was a Japanese car, big, expensive, I think it was dark blue or maybe black? Why?" Kyohei answered feeling very confused.

Momo ignored his question and said in a hauntingly calm voice, "He-He's back. He came to find me."

**AN: Sorry it's so short it's about 12:47 AM right now and I am tired and have to get up tomorrow morning. Hope you like R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay first of all I AM SOOOOO SORRY for it it taking this long. Three computers broke down on me I've been sick for the last like week or something. Sadly I can't think when I'm sick so... I'm supposed to be doing my math because I have two worksheets and out of the book problems that I should get done because I have until maybe tomorrow or Thursday but I really want to get a new chapter out so ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6:**

"Who are you talking about?" Kyohei asked puzzled.

"My old boss." Momo said so softly that almost nobody heard her.

"WHAT?" a shrill voice said. Everybody turned around to see Aunty standing there.

"A-auntie! When did you get here?"the boys said in perfect unison.

"I have been here for almost thirty minutes. Now! Momo! What did you mean your old boss is back?"

"Well I'm not completely sure but really who else would be here sneaking around the backyard and drive an expensive Japanese car that's blue?"Momo stuttered.

"Could be a fan of ours you know or one of Ranmaru's women" Yuki said looking unsure.

"Could be, but I doubt it. I could see I slight shadow in the car and didn't seem to be shaped like a women." Kyohei told them.

"What could you see in the shadow?" Sunako asked.

"Well they were fat, from what I could tell bald but might have just been cropped hair or something."

"Well? Does that sound like a good description for you Momo? You think that's him or what?" Aunty said looking at her only other niece.

Momo didn't say anything just looked at the ground, shoulders silently shaking. If looked at closely tears hitting the floor with a small _splash_ each time could be seen. Sunako knowing that it must have been the correct description, hugged her cousin close.

"Hey, I said you would be okay didn't I? We'll protect you. Even if it costs one of the radiant beings their lives, we _will_ protect you. I promise. It'll be okay. It'll be okay." Sunako rubbed Momo's back and gently rocked her quietly.

"Yeah we'll protect you Momo. We'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."Ranmaru said while Yuki nodded. They came over and hugged her gently to.

"Thanks you guys. But you don't have to do this. I can keep myself save." Momo said while her tears came to a gentle stop and she hugged Ranmaru,and Yuki back tightly almost cutting off they boy's air. Sunako had let go by then.

"So what? We are still going to help you." Takenaga said with a slight smile. Aunty loudly agreed while Kyohei made a slight incline of his head indicating that he was willing to help to.

Momo sighed sadly. "Fine you guys win. But if you go overboard with any type of protection then I'm done your not helping any. Got it?" Everyone nodded even Aunty and Sunako. "Good. Now let's relax for a little bit and watch some TV or something."

"As long as you let us plan out how were going to keep you safe while we do it then okay we can go watch TV for a little while." Sunako said with a look that greatly scared Momo.

"You're going to go overboard aren't you?" Sunako shrugged did that creepy smile that only she can pull off and walked toward the couch.

**Sorry for the short chapter again. Tell me what you think please R&R and trust me I know that it sucked so no need to say anything like that. Constructive criticism please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OK, so it's finally spring break and I have been sitting here thinking of what to do because sadly all of my friends are out of town and what better thing to do than write a new chapter. SO here it is off the top of my head. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7:**

Outside the mansion:

Unknown to the residents of the house a man stood outside looking in threw the window. He couldn't believe his luck, nobody thought to check outside again thinking that he had left. He looked at Momo being surrounded and hugged by beautiful boys and struggled to keep his anger in check. She was his! Didn't they know that? He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the name on the front and sighed. His wife.

"Hello honey. How are you?" he asked.

"Wataru, when are you coming home? I miss yo," the man's, Wataru's, wife whined.

"Soon Yakuri, soon. A month a the most. I have to grab some people here and when I get them I'll come home."

"OK," Yakuri sighed, "just try not to take to long. I love you, I'll call you later."

"OK. I love you to. Bye bye honey." Wataru hung up quickly swearing silently.

He stood up and walked slowly back toward his car pausing every couple of seconds to look back at his beloved Momo. "I will have you even if I have to get rid of all your little _friends_ ," he swore quietly sneering the last word.

Back in the mansion:

Not knowing the danger that Momo and possibly all of them were in laughed at movie they put in.

"I am so glad that we decided to watch a movie instead of plan things out," Ranmaru said with a smile.

"Totally," everyone agreed as laughter rolled through the group again.

"Yea but we probably should start thinking about how were going to keep Momo safe you know," Yuki said.

Momo sighed and turned off the movie. "Fine we can plan but as I said before no going overboard, OK I can take care of myself and you know that."

"So Sunako can take car of herself to but that has never stopped us from helping _her, _and she can beat up_ Kyohei. _That shows something," Takenaga told her.

Momo sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Wee will do everything possible even if I have to call in the army and the mafia from everywhere we will get this bastard and make sure he can never touch anyone ever again!" Auntie said with fire in her eyes.

"And there's the overboard part. It will not take the army or the mafia to get this guy, I promise. He can't be that hard to take down." Momo said

"Well then why didn't you already do that, huh?" they asked.

"I was in shock because he had seemed like suck a nice man that I didn't believe the was capable of that. You try being in that situation and see how you react."

"I have been in that situation and I reacted by knocking the person out," Kyohei muttered.

"That's also why you can't keep a job. You react do quickly and without thinking," Takenaga said in his all-knowing voice.

Kyohei grumbled to himself then proclaimed "OK were getting off topic now."

Sunako nodded. "OK, so I think that we should have shifts. Like half of us watch her for a certain amount of time them the other half watches her so that the first half can get some rest and everything. What do you think?"

"Well that's great but why half of us not like one at a time or something," Yuki asked.

"Because this way if someone has to go to the bathroom then Momo doesn't have to follow them ir anything like that. Also, I think there should be one girl in each group," Momo responded.

"Okay so if it's like that I think that Kyohei, Sunako and Yuki in one group, then Auntie, Ranamaru, and I," Takenaga said,"does that sound ok, everyone?"

Everyone nodded. "So my group starts now and we will switch in about 12 hours." Yuki said.

"Can we start tomorrow and finish the movie and then I can just sleep in the same room as Auntie and Sunako. Well start right after breakfast ok?" Momo said tiredly.

"OK I suppose we could do that." Auntie and Sunako said. Momo turned the movie back on with Auntie and Sunako arguring where they were going to sleep in the backround. _All is right with the world_, Momo thought to herself as her and the boys sank into their rightful spots on the couch, floor and chair.


End file.
